Mystery
by MysticalElfGoddess
Summary: Pietro X OC just check it, it's a bit scary and different. Romance will come later. R and R please.


Quick Summary: My first ever X-Men Evolution fic. I'm new at this; I'm used to anime so please bear with me. This is a Pietro X OC fic. Please give me a chance to show I can do this, I've been thinking about this character for a while, I think it's a winner. The first chapter may be a bit strange but it's only for your approval to see if I should go on. Thanks!  
  
Mystery  
  
Chapter 1: Why  
  
Pietro X OC  
  
MysticalElfGoddess  
  
Pietro stared at the little girl in front of him. So maybe she wasn't so little, but even at eight, only a year older than she was, he knew he was a cut above the rest. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the girl.  
  
"Dad... she's so weird... do I have to play with her? She's just weird..." he pleaded into his father's ear.  
  
His father nodded and watched the girl stare intently at a small red ball in her hand. It levitated up and down, slowly but surely. She was concentrating very hard and he knew it.  
  
"Pietro, listen. This little girl may have powers like you do, but she has something else wrong with her, she has a human disease that affects her mind too. You only have to play with her because Wanda is too little. It'll just be for an hour or so, just play with her so I can talk to her mother. Be a good boy and there's a present in it for you." Blackmail always worked with his son. Pietro nodded in spite of himself. "Ok..."  
  
"Good boy. Thank you for being such a good boy for me." His father walked over to the girl and kneeled next to her. "We'll be down the hall if you need us, if you need Mommy."  
  
The little girl stopped staring at the ball but it still levitated ever-so slightly. She gave the man a blank stare with her electric blue eyes and then spoke.  
  
"You know, you said 72 words to that boy. None of them made sense to him, I can tell. And he didn't listen either, he just wants a present. Nobody understands anything but me. And I don't need my Mommy. Not for anything."  
  
Pietro's father shook his head and walked out of the room. Nobody on this Earth was ready for a mutant like she was. Brilliant, she had spoken a paragraph with English skills that should not yet be required for a small child her age. She was only seven years old. She had a mental disease though, she didn't want to be reached, and no one could reach her, even if they tried. She would go in and out of fits and she would see, hear and feel nothing. It didn't help matters that she was developing more powers everyday, so many different powers and she wasn't ready to control any of them. He walked from the room sighing and shaking his head to the room down the hall where the "wonder-girl's" mother sat in his study, sobbing. No one could control the girl. Not even her own mother.  
  
The little girl began to stare at the ball again and it levitated higher and higher. She was singing softly to herself and Pietro just stood there in shock. His thoughts flew what could he possibly do with her?  
  
"I know what you're thinking." She said and he gasped.  
  
"You do?"  
  
She nodded and the ball followed her head's up and down motion.  
  
"You don't know how to play with me. No one wants to because I might hurt them. You are just like everyone else and no one ever changes."  
  
Pietro stared at her. "You know..." he started "I have special powers too. It's no big deal."  
  
"It is when everyone hates you because you MIGHT hurt them. I was playing with my Mommy once and she got hurt really badly. I don't even remember what happened; I was only 2 year old."  
  
Pietro thought and thought what could he do? She was so depressed and he couldn't do anything.  
  
"That's right. You can't do anything."  
  
"Get out of my head!"  
  
She shrugged and grinned to herself.  
  
Pietro thought again.  
  
'TV...?'  
  
"No." she said smugly. He growled to himself and she smiled wider.  
  
'Toys...?'  
  
"No." she said again. She was enjoying herself... Pietro wasn't.  
  
'A book...?'  
  
"No." Pietro had it.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Do you have to read my thoughts?" he screamed.  
  
She giggled, "No. I just like to, it's so much fun."  
  
Pietro suddenly sped towards her and grabbed her wrist. She just laughed again.  
  
"You are VERY fast! But... not good enough to beat me, no one is." He looked at her puzzled and she giggled again.  
  
His hand that was holding hers' was suddenly very hot, and his other hand felt very cold. He looked down in horror and found his hand on fire and his other coated in ice. She was giggling and it was then that he noticed he was floating in the air.  
  
"What are you doing to me? Let me down!" he screamed at her but she just kept laughing.  
  
"How do you like feeling trapped where no one wants to or can help you? I feel it everyday." Laughing still, it was all just a game to her.  
  
His father suddenly appeared and so did the girl's mother. They stood in horror at Pietro's condition and the girl kept laughing.  
  
And then she stopped. Her eyes went completely gray and she stood and looked straight ahead. The fire and ice had gone away and Pietro was safely on the ground again. The three were standing from the sidelines, looking on at the girl.  
  
It seemed that the fire had gone out in her eyes. Almost as if she were still here, but her soul had left her. She stood transfixed on the red ball in her hand. A horribly happy smile was plastered on her face and she was singing softly to herself.  
  
The red ball was lolling up and down in front of her. And she spoke with an eerie quiet that gave them all chills.  
  
"See? I told you that you were all the same. Nobody cares. And I'll tell you all again, I don't need anyone."  
  
They stared as she looked up at them from her position on the floor, grinning a horrifying grin.  
  
"My name is..."  
  
Pietro woke with a start.  
  
"Get up you lazy-ass, if you want me to drop you off at work get your lazy ass out of bed." It was Lance yelling at him. He forgot he had to work on Saturday. He got up and walked into the shower. Lance and he had bought an apartment closer to the city and were living as two bachelors trying to make a way into the world.  
  
Pietro let the warm water go over his body.  
  
"That dream... what did it mean? It's been every night for a week now."  
  
Pietro stared at the cloud of steam that was billowing from his supposedly short shower.  
  
Something was going to happen.  
  
And the problem was he had no way of knowing who that girl in his dream was.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading this. It kind freaked me out writing it and I hoped it had the same effect on you all. Please review and tell me if I should continue, if this is good I'll keep going. If it's not, then I'll stop it. I need at least 10 reviews, thanks again!  
  
Ciao y amore  
  
~Kairi~ 


End file.
